The Return of Benjamin Pruitt
by HCTBfan
Summary: 6 months after the 2 women sail off, Benjamin Pruitt returns to help raise Molly & Christopher
1. Intro

It was a crisp, late fall day in Seattle and you could feel that winter was around the corner. Candy was walking briskly back to the dormitory after having lunch at the Logger's Camp with Jeremy. She couldn't help but dream of the day when she and Jeremy would be married, and he would come home to her after a hard day of work. She would have their home nice and cozy and make sure that he ate a hearty home cooked meal, and then sit down by the fire to talk about their day.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not even realize there was a commotion going on in the Dorm until after she opened the door and the din hit her. All of the brides were standing around focused on something, or someone that Candy could not see.

"Oh my, did someone throw a party and not invite me"? She asked, though not really caring since she much preferred to have been up at the camp with Jeremy than here having tea.

"Oh Candy!" Biddie exclaimed as she broke free from the masses. "I am so HAPPY for you!"

"Biddie, what are you talking about"? as Biddie slowly stepped aside, she saw him, Benjamin Pruitt sitting down in one of the easy chairs with Molly on one knee and Christopher on the other. Candy thought she was dreaming "Grampa?" "Hello Poppet" he said as he stood up slowly lowering Molly and Christopher to the floor.

Candy rushed over and threw herself in his arms, and started to cry uncontrollably.

"There, there Candy, it's OK" he assured her as he gently stroked the back of her head. "I'm here and we are going to get through this together."


	2. Chapter 2

Candy was working in the kitchen at the dormitory. In the combination sitting room/living room, Benjamin Pruitt was entertaining some of the ladies and his two youngest grandchildren with stories of panning for gold and mining for silver. When he left Seattle eighteen months ago, he worked his way cross country, making enough money to pay for his passage back to New Bedford. Unfortunately he arrived shortly after his daughter in law died.

As they were setting the table, Candy had a spring in her step that hadn't been there for a long time. It had been so hard on her since her mother died almost a year ago. Molly and Christopher were quite the handful! They were so used to having so much freedom in New Bedford, without having to worry about danger around every corner. It was hard for them to now accept that there was the possibility of wild animals, and sometimes even uncivilized humans around every corner.

And of course, there's Jeremy. Candy could not imagine a more caring, accepting and loving man if she tried. She knew she was not the easiest person to get along with. She had some ideas that pushed the limits of what women were supposed to think. Who else would have not only accepted the idea of women voting, but joined them in their fight. Although he never let on, she knew that in the rough and sometimes harsh world of logging, he was facing opposition to his stance. Being one of the bosses did not shield him from that. He was also the lone male voice insisting that Biddie, and later Candy, be allowed to serve on the City Council. Even in progressive New Bedford that would have been hard to accomplish.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not even hear the door open. She was alerted to Jeremy's presence by Molly's shriek "JEREMY, come see who's here" followed by Christopher announcing "It's Grampa! All the way from New Bedford!"

"Good evening Jeremy. Are you joining us for dinner, or are you here to whisk my granddaughter away for a little courting" Benjamin inquired.

"W-w-well I..." Jeremy tried to answer but was quickly drowned out by Biddie, Molly and Christopher. "Oh, yes Jeremy, there's plenty" "Please stay Jeremy" "Yes Jeremy please?"

Jeremy glanced over at Candy who gave him a small shrug as she nodded her head.

"OK then" Jeremy agreed, "dinner sounds, and smells, great."


	3. Chapter 3

The laughter around the table was loud and contagious. "Oh Mr. Pruitt, I could listen to you all night" exclaimed Biddie.

"Now, now Biddie, Grampa Pruitt." He admonished her. "After all if I'm going to be living in the Annex with Molly and Christopher, we are going to be family."

Benjamin was on his way over to Lottie's to secure a room for himself. Molly and Christopher wanted to go with him and stay at Aunt Lottie's. All of the women insisted that he stay with his grandchildren. Candy would move back up to the sleeping area of the dorm, and Grandpa Pruitt would stay with the youngsters.

Slowly but steadily everyone started to leave the table. Some has dates with their beau's and some just needed to finish needlework, knitting and other chores. Molly and Christopher were sent to the Annex to do their schoolwork, and get ready for bed, leaving Jeremy, Benjamin and Candy on the front porch to talk.

"Candy, Jeremy, are you both sure there is not going to be a problem with my staying at the dorm?"

Candy was the first to respond "Grandpa, sometimes things are a little different than New Bedford. Seattle does not have the same abundance of facilities to allow for what would be considered 'proper' by New Bedford standards. Everyone here understands that and there will be no trouble..."

"Well" Jeremy interrupted "except maybe Helen and Maude, and no one pays them any mind anyway."

"Well THAT's true!" Candy responded with a small chuckle.

There was a brief break in the conversation when Benjamin broke the silence "I think now is as good a time as any to explain why I am here, and why I am imposing myself on your alone time."

"As you know, after I left Seattle I headed back home to New Bedford. Unfortunately I missed seeing your mother by two weeks. I had to hear about her illness, death and the fact that Molly and Christopher were in Seattle, from Reverend Morton. Her Will left everything to you, Molly and Christopher. The Reverend was tasked with looking after her estate until you could decide what to do." Benjamin paused as he studied Candy's face, then he continued "There was of course the farm and the house, including all the furniture. She also had a small savings account, including what was to be your dowry Candy. When you left the way you did she didn't give it to you because she still had reservations about your decision."

Candy and Jeremy looked at each other as Candy interrupted "Grampa..."

Benjamin held up his hand "I'm not done yet Candy. I hope you two don't mind, but I took the liberty of leasing out the house and farm, with the furniture, to a young newlywed coupe who wanted to try their hand at farming. They couldn't afford to buy it outright, but did give me 6 months payment in advance. I figured that would give you two time to decide what should be done with all the property."

Benjamin paused to let everything sink in before he continued. By now Jeremy's brow was creased in confusion and Candy's was staring blankly at her grandfather.

"So, I liquidated the accounts, and got the lease money and headed here. I did need to use a small portion for my travels, but I think there is enough left to provide for a nice start to your lives."


	4. Chapter 4

Candy continued to stare blankly at her grandfather trying to absorb what he was saying.

Jeremy by now looked completely befuddled "Wh-what are you saying sir?"

"We are talking my dear boy about enough money for you ad Candy to get married and start a new life. And since I am here in Seattle, I can help look after the children, thus freeing up you two to have the life you deserve."

Jeremy chuckled just a little "You mean as normal a life as a proper New England lady can have with a lumberjack from the wilderness?"

"Jeremy!" Candy started "I.." before she was cut short by her grandfather.

"Candy would never have been happy in a 'proper' marriage, by New England standards. Look at her Jeremy! She's thriving out here with you and your family and friends. She's part of something big, the forming of a new frontier. Back home she would have done her duty and provided a good home for her husband and children. But out here, she's part of something bigger. and you Jeremy are the reason she's so happy."

Jeremy and Candy were now sitting in stunned silence. Benjamin reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope and held it out to Candy.

"Jeremy" Candy said softly.

Jeremy reached over and took the envelope and opened it to remove the letter inside. "Well?" Candy asked,

Jeremy studied the paper before answering. "It's not enough for the Taj Mahal, but maybe something a little smaller than Aaron's house."

Candy sat straight up "WHAT? Seriously? A real house? With real floors? and furniture?"

Benjamin Pruitt rose to his feet "This is now a private conversation so I'll retire and leave you two to plan your next step. Hopefully a wedding."

Both watched as the older man walked along the front of the dormitory and used the side door to enter the annex where his other two grandchildren were sound asleep.

"Jeremy? What are we going to do?"

"Well Candy that's up to you. It IS your money."

"No, it's our money, plus Molly and Christopher. Jeremy do you remember the last two times I made financial decisions? I lost the dowry Jason gave us and I bought land that ended up worthless. I need your opinion. I need your expertise.'

Jeremy studied her face for several seconds waiting for to her change her mind. Her look never changed, she just steadfastly returned his look.

"Well then. Can you pack a picnic lunch and borrow a wagon and pick me up for lunch tomorrow?"

"LUNCH!? What has got to do with the letter?" she asked while gesturing toward the piece of paper still in his hand.

Jeremy rose to his feet as a huge grin took over his face "Patience is a virtue Candy. Haven't you heard that?" With that he leaned down and gently lifted her chin and placed a light kiss on her lips. He then turned and started walking back toward the logger's camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Candy continued to stare blankly at her grandfather trying to absorb what he was saying.

Jeremy by now looked completely befuddled "Wh-what are you saying sir?"

"We are talking my dear boy about enough money for you ad Candy to get married and start a new life. And since I am here in Seattle, I can help look after the children, thus freeing up you two to have the life you deserve."

Jeremy chuckled just a little "You mean as normal a life as a proper New England lady can have with a lumberjack from the wilderness?"

"Jeremy!" Candy started "I.." before she was cut short by her grandfather.

"Candy would never have been happy in a 'proper' marriage, by New England standards. Look at her Jeremy! She's thriving out here with you and your family and friends. She's part of something big, the forming of a new frontier. Back home she would have done her duty and provided a good home for her husband and children. But out here, she's part of something bigger. and you Jeremy are the reason she's so happy."

Jeremy and Candy were now sitting in stunned silence. Benjamin reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope and held it out to Candy.

"Jeremy" Candy said softly.

Jeremy reached over and took the envelope and opened it to remove the letter inside. "Well?" Candy asked,

Jeremy studied the paper before answering. "It's not enough for the Taj Mahal, but maybe something a little smaller than Aaron's house."

Candy sat straight up "WHAT? Seriously? A real house? With real floors? and furniture?"

Benjamin Pruitt rose to his feet "This is now a private conversation so I'll retire and leave you two to plan your next step. Hopefully a wedding."

Both watched as the older man walked along the front of the dormitory and used the side door to enter the annex where his other two grandchildren were sound asleep.

"Jeremy? What are we going to do?"

"Well Candy that's up to you. It IS your money."

"No, it's our money, plus Molly and Christopher. Jeremy do you remember the last two times I made financial decisions? I lost the dowry Jason gave us and I bought land that ended up worthless. I need your opinion. I need your expertise.'

Jeremy studied her face for several seconds waiting for to her change her mind. Her look never changed, she just steadfastly returned his look.

"Well then. Can you pack a picnic lunch and borrow a wagon and pick me up for lunch tomorrow?"

"LUNCH!? What has got to do with the letter?" she asked while gesturing toward the piece of paper still in his hand.

Jeremy rose to his feet as a huge grin took over his face "Patience is a virtue Candy. Haven't you heard that?" With that he leaned down and gently lifted her chin and placed a light kiss on her lips. He then turned and started walking back toward the logger's camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy had just finished washing up when he saw Candy coming up the trail.

He waved at her with a smile on his face.

Candy reined in the horses and waited until Jeremy hopped up on the seat beside her before handing him the reins.

"Good Afternoon" they both said in unison before each breaking into a huge smile.

"So, where are we going?" she inquired as she clasped her hands together and dropped them in her lap.

Jeremy looked over at her with a bemused look and replied "I thought we talked about this last night? Your patience will be rewarded. At least I hope so."

They rode along in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Candy was still awed by the open spaces and all the...green. Jeremy was just anxious. This was an even bigger step than proposing marriage. This seemed so much more final.

Fifteen minutes outside the camp they came to a small clearing with what looked like a cabin sitting about 25 feet off the trail. Jeremy pulled the horses up, and reined them to a stop before hopping off the wagon and reaching up to help Candy down.

"Who lives here?" Candy asked

"N-no one ...yet" Jeremy answered her. "I-I-I'm hoping you'll like it well enough to want to live here." He paused before added softly "with me."

Candy had been standing beside the wagon studying the cabin. As his words sunk in, she turned to look at him. He was standing beside the horses with his hands shoved in his front pockets. "This is YOUR house?" she asked him.

"I was hoping you would consider it OUR house. Would you like a tour"?

Candy stood speechless and just nodded her head slightly. Jeremy broke into a grin and reached out to take her hand and lead her into the cabin. Once inside Candy let go of his hand and walked around taking in all she saw. To the right, a beautiful stone fireplace, with a small mantle with a rocking chair in front of it. To the left what would be a kitchen. She could see the stovepipe, ready to have a stove put in. There was also a table and 4 chairs along with a highchair in the corner. Along the back wall were two doors. As she opened one it was a small empty room. The other door was to a larger room. It contained another small fireplace, a bedframe and even a cradle.

When Candy finally turned back to Jeremy there were tears in her eyes, streaming down her face. Jeremy rushed toward her while taking a handkerchief out of his pocket to hand to her. "C-c-candy, d-d-don't cry! I-I- Just wanted to make you happy'.

Candy nodded her head "You did! I can't believe you did all this" she said as she waived her hands at all around her. "When? How?"

"I actually started right before I proposed. The first time. You know, before Lew got in my head and I ruined it" He paused as he watched her walk over to one of the chairs and sit down. He followed her and sat at one of the other chairs before continuing. "It was slow going until a few months ago. Once the Library was complete I took the spare lumber and added it to what I already had saved. I also added the extra room for Molly and Christopher to the plans." Jeremy paused and tried to figure out what she was thinking, but her face was a blank slate. "I had saved up enough money for the windows, and was going to order them from Ben tomorrow".

"Jeremy" Candy interrupted "how can I help"?

"Well first thing is officially accepting my proposal of marriage. You never answered me, remember"?


	7. Chapter 7

A sly look came over Candy's face "What question was that sir?"

Jeremy smiled at her playfulness and decided to play along. He stood up and took a ring from his pocket. Candy's hands flew to her mouth as she watched him drop to one knee.

"Miss Pruitt, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife. I love you and I want to marry you."

"You said it perfectly" Candy whispered, then more boldly "Yes Mr. Bolt I will marry you."

Jeremy jumped to his feet, pulling Candy out of the chair into a bear hug and swinging her around the room. When he finally put her down both were winded from laughing so hard. Jeremy slipped the ring on her finger, took her hand and led her back to the table. He removed a folded piece of paper from his pocked, unfolded it and laid it on the table. It was the Bank Letter that Benjamin had given him last night. Candy looked down and her eyes widened. It was the first time she had actually seen the amount. "Jeremy! Is this real?"

"From what Jason and Joshua can determine, yes. Very much so".

"It's not all mine".

"No, but once you put two thirds away for Molly and Christopher, there's still enough left to buy a stove, some more furniture and enough lumber to build another room for your grandfather"

"Is this what you really want?"

"More than anything."

Candy shrugged as she responded "OK then, let's get to work".


End file.
